A Shadow's Struggle
by Kurai-no-Seishin
Summary: A thief's struggle to find out who she really is... and her reason to fight and survive. Fifth Chapter, and a lot of editing!
1. Way of Life

_**Author's note:** After some years of not touching this fanfic, I decided to do some updating (and editing) on the fanfic. R&R is also appreciated. Also, the Ragnarok Online game and trademark is not mine; just the idea of this story._

* * *

_It was a rainy day. Everyone was inside of their houses, sheltered from the rain. Everyone… except for a young soul; wounded and exhausted, she walks feebly and weakly, staring vacantly forward. She clutched her arms, as pain started eating it once again. _

_The child's vision started fading as her strength finally gave up. Her body collapsed in the mud, her eyes seemed to stare blankly._

_From out of nowhere, a hand reaches to her, and she only stares at the hand that seems to reach deeper and deeper to her…_

_

* * *

_

"Apples! Get your fresh apples here!"

"Silk from the east! Pure silk guaranteed!"

"If you want precious stones, I have them all here for a cheap price!"

Cyrina woke up from her daydream as the market vendors shouted, advertising their goods. The sun is unusually scorching than usual in Morroc, yet the market is still full of people, going here and there. She looked around and sighed; it was already high noon, yet she can't find her target. She took out an apple from her bag and took a big bite.

"I can't believe he's late. And they say he always comes on time…" she muttered, taking another bite in frustration. She glanced at a corner, and saw an old lady begging for alms. She's been there forever, she thought. Yet it never ceases her amazement on the old lady's "resilience" on people's numbness. Then, from the old lady's direction, she saw him: a merchant clad in full armor and wearing a cloak to protect himself from the heat… or to hide his goods, she thought. She smirked; deep inside she knows her job will be done soon.

The merchant turned to a dark alley just past the apple vendor. Cyrina quietly followed, carefully observing the surrounding and the merchant at the same time. As he made his turn in the alley, Cyrina quickly and silently followed. But as she looked for her target, she saw no one in that alley. As she made a step forward, a blade pointed her from her back; a sign not to make another move. Cyrina beamed, "…I never thought you felt me following. Very good indeed…" She sensed the merchant behind him was shaking, even with his stilleto all ready to stab her. "…but I wish you wouldn't shake that violently… that's fatal…" "D-don't talk to me like that, you thief!" the merchant blurted, as he held his weapon tighter. "Y-Y-you won't get this… I'll kill you before you do!" "…I do wish so too…" In a blink, Cyrina disappeared, which panicked the merchant even more. He ran further, trying to get away from his marauder. He stopped as he saw a dead end. "Tsk tsk tsk… such carelessness…" her voice was echoing throughout the walls of that alley. The terrified merchant scanned around to see where she was hiding. And all of a sudden, his vision became black…

An hour after noon. Cyrina walked to the Desert Salon, a pub well-known all over Morroc, yet visited by only a few. She kept on humming as she walked, for she felt good after finishing the job. After all, that is what makes her alive – for her. She went in carelessly, banging the door as she went in. All the people inside looked at her, their eyes irritated and goaded at the person who just bashed in. Cyrina went straight to the bartender, without even looking around. She sat down and quickly ordered for her "usual". A while after, a cold concoction of wine served in a tall glass was served to her. She stared at it blankly, and then sipped a little of the drink. She then looked around the pub. "It's the usual…" she thought. Nothing much happens in this place, and not much people go in either. That is why this is one of her favorite places to hang out – no one bothers her in this place; and she can think quietly. "Oh yeah!" the bartender uttered, as he quickly looked for something under the counter. He then gave Cyrina a folded paper, already crinkled, "She gave this to me two days ago. Said to hand it to you pronto. But hell! You didn't show up the past two days!" he chuckled. Cyrina reluctantly accepted the paper. As she looked at it carefully, she saw the familiar crescent stamp. "…I see…" She took out a few silver coins, in payment for her drink, then stood up and left.

_

* * *

_

"_No one knows who she is, or where she came from… we can't be sure of her identity…"_

"_I'll be the one to confirm it. You have no say of what I bring or throw, understood?"_

"_I didn't understand what those words mean. But I did understand something… what the first voice said about me… who am I? Where did I come from? Where is my family? Do I have a family? They keep haunting me; over and over… those questions keep repeating itself inside my head…" _

_**

* * *

**_

"So, what will it be, Cy?" the receptionist asked.

"Huh? Oh…" her mind returned to reality once again. "Has she arrived yet?"

"Yeah, she just came yesterday. I'll call her for you."

"Sure, thanks Alba," she said as she handed two silver zenies to him.

As Alba left, Cyrina seated herself on a table near the counter. She took off the glove from her right hand to ease it a little, and then she noticed the skull ring on her index finger. "How long have I been wearing this ring anyway?" she thought, as she raised her hand to eye level, still staring at the ring.

"_Here, take this. It's not much, but it's the least I can give to you…"_

"… 'the least I can give to you', huh?" she wore the glove once more and rested her hand on the table. She glanced at the counter and saw Alba talking to one of the customers. As she looked around, "she" came…


	2. In the desert

"Long time… Cyrina…" a slim yet well-built female approached her.

"Yeah… quite a long time… master Artemis…" she answered, looking at her master's face. It was only a week, yet she seemed to have changed a lot. Still, her pleasant but serious face remains the same. Artemis sat down, facing Cyrina.

"How are you doing, Cyrina?"

"Still the same…" she replied, yet her voice seemed too faint to be heard. She looked away, not meeting her master's look.

Artemis quickly noticed it. She stood up and looked at the window. She let out a sigh and glanced at Cyrina. "Come…"

Cyrina looked at Artemis. She knows what this mean. She stood up and followed Artemis out of the inn…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Why did you keep me? You don't know who I really am…or where I came from…why? Why…?"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"**CYRINA!" **

"Wha? **Ahhh!**" she cried as Artemis gave her another blow from behind. Cyrina stood up groggily, still dazed from the attack. She then looked fiercely at Artemis, breathing hard. Artemis gave Cyrina the same look, angry at what her apprentice was showing.

"You're slow as always. Not only your movements, but your mind as well!" she shouted at Cyrina.

Cyrina wiped the dirt from her face. "Darn… that's the second time…" she fumed. She prepared once again as Artemis made her attacking stance.

Artemis slowly moved sideward, in which Cyrina followed. She held her dagger in an attacking position, ready to counter any attack her master will make. As Artemis moved to the walls, she slowly disappeared. Cyrina knows this technique, "Cloaking…" She stopped and started sensing. "I know she's around here… she's just cloaked. Probably behind these walls… waiting for me to get close and then attack me from a blind spot…" Cyrina smirked. She jumpedover the wall, her hands close together.

"Take this!!" She shouted as she let out a force of purple mist on the walls. She did it over and over on the walls without stopping. The walls started crumbling because of the continuous force, yet there's no sign that she hit Artemis.

"What!? That's impossible! Unless…"

Suddenly, spikes of earth emerged from under the ground. Cyrina evaded, but was not fast enough to dodge the last spike. Her right leg accepted the hit, causingto lose her balance. She kneeled down, clutching her injured leg. She gritted her teeth as she tries to fight the pain. The wound then started swelling, its color changing to purple. Her eyes started welling with tears as she couldn't stand the pain any longer.

"That was very careless…" Artemis appeared in front of Cyrina, unscathed from the attack. "I know what you are thinking. When you were climbing the wall, I was already away from it and safely hidden, ready to attack with my grimtooth," Artemis narrated as she sheathed her Venomer's Jamadhar. She then approached Cyrina.

"I can take care of this!" Cyrina shouted, not looking at Artemis. But Artemis didn't listened. She kneeled down and looked carefully at the wound she had just inflicted to Cyrina. "Good…the wound isn't too deep …" She took out a bottle of green potion and applied it to the wound. Cyrina whimpered, but still tried to hide it.

"You're not very good…"

"I know. That's why I'm injured," Cyrina replied, snubbing her master.

"I'm not referring to your abilities… I'm referring to your attitude. You're skills are impressive, yet you're not good in hiding emotions. You reflect what you feel. That's why you were defeated…" She finished applying the green potion, and now she took out a red one from her pack. She applied it to the wound; Cyrina only at watch.

"So… what must I do?" Cyrina asked, sarcastic in its own words.

She looked at Cyrina, "Unless you tell me what is wrong, I can't help you."

"So now it's my fault?!" she tried standing up, yet the pain started jolting again.

Artemis sighed and stood up. From her pack, she took out a roll of fresh bandage. "I know you don't like being bandaged… so, do it yourself…" she said as she threw the bandage to Cyrina. Cyrina stared at the bandage at hand. She sat down once again and mended her wound. Artemis then turned back; "I'll meet you again after 2 days… be prepared…" and she left Cyrina.

Cyrina stopped halfway of bandaging. She looked at where Artemis was standing earlier. She never liked Artemis' treatment. She always speaks too weirdly, like she's speaking another language. "She's mean… she never tells anything straight to me…" she thought, a teardrop falling from her blood red eye. She looked down and continued bandaging, trying not to release the other teardrops ready to fall…

_

* * *

_

"_No! You mustn't hold your dagger like that! You have to put a grip on that!"_

"_B-But it's so hard!"_

"_Quit whining! You will never be stronger if you keep complaining like that!"_

"_NO!"_

That voice kept echoing inside Cyrina's head. She had just finished her training with Artemis that day, and she received not only bruises and an injury, but another heap of scolding. She silently gazed at the pool of water in front of her. Shewill never find out what's wrong with her master… or with her…

"_Unless you tell me what is wrong, I can't help you."_

"She raised me for 7 years. Hasn't she figured what I want…or needed…" she clutched herself, not wanting to think. True, she also doesn't know her master that much. She knew that Artemis was busy with many things. Being an assassin, she was sent on missions and battles; bloody battles between monsters and warriors alike. But after that, she knew nothing more. She sighed. "I guess I was wrong…" She took out her flute, a mere 10-inch long flute, carved roughly but beautifully, and in its end, a small red crystal was hanging, tied by two pieces of blue kobold hair. A mellow tune started filling the pool as she played the flute. For her, this was one of her comforts: to be alone and to play her flute...

"… _A flute?"_

"_You may have played this before…would you like to try?"_

_They say this flute was found with me when I was brought from Alberta. From the time I held it, I had the weirdest feeling of serenity. I don't know why…I just kept it for myself though; I didn't want to tell anyone. My curiosity even grew more when I played it the first time: forI can play it very well. I only knew one song though… but it was enough for me; so long as I can play it._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_They say that when you play that tune, the wind calms down and starts swaying with it."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. But that is IF you can master it well."_

"_I'll definitely master it! You'll see!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cyrina gasped as she snapped back from her dream. She looked at her flute, which she just played seconds ago. Was it really a dream? No… it doesn't look like it. Those images… and the voice seemed real. She put away her flute on its sheath and stood up. She then gazed at the waters, wondering what that vision she saw really was. She sighed and shrugged; she will never know the answers anyway.


	3. Struggle

The pyramids of Morroc was said to be a big treasure chest filled with rare jewels and lost artifacts. Many adventurers have come to this place to seek and study this mysterious place. For some, it's a place for dangerous yet rewarding missions.

It was already pitch dark in Morroc. Most adventurers spend the night in the inns and hotels of Morroc to rest for the day. Almost everyone…

From the outside steps of the pyramid, a slim figure scanned the entrance of the pyramid. Assuring that it was alright, it lighted a torch and started making its way inside. Slowly, it moved deeper inside the pyramid.

"… I've been here before, but this place always gives me the creeps!" Cyrina muttered, as she felt the familiar cold feeling. She never really hated this place, but the eerie sensation of the pyramid is too much for her. With the torch in her hand, she slowly moved inside.

As she entered an empty room, she can't help but stop and admire, "No wonder those adventurers keep coming back…" she whispered as she examined the fine drawings painted on the walls. Suddenly, strange clattering sounds echoed in that room; it sounded like wood stacking one after another. She ran out of the room into the hallway, and then took out her stiletto. She stopped at her feet and prepared. Still holding the torch, she scanned the whole area around her. Then, as if a voice was telling her, she looked down at her feet and saw a pile of bones, some she accidentally crushed. Startled, she stepped back into the wall. She then held her torch high and looked at the whole area that was lighted. As she did, she became more jumpy; for the whole place was full of skeletons scattered around! She swallowed the lump inside her throat and tightened the grasp on her weapon. Using the wall as a guide, she slowly moved, trying not to crush the other bones around. From the previous room, she once more heard the strange clattering noise, as if it was coming closer. As she looked down, she noticed a bone rattle a bit. Then, all the other bones started rattling. "Shoot!" she started running to the exit, only to find herself into more trouble…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"_

"…"

"_She wouldn't talk. Everyone here tried talking to her, but she couldn't even break a smile."_

"_I see… here…"_

"_Eh? You paid me already. What's this for?"_

"_For taking care of her. We must go."_

"_Are you going to take her with you? I thought…"_

"_I think this is best…and besides…"_

"_Besides?"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Besides what? Hey look, she's coming around!" a young man's voice rang.

"Really? Hmm… took her a while," another voice, a female one.

Cyrina slowly opened her eyes, squinting from the light from outside the window. She then focused her vision on the person beside her. As her vision finally clears, there she saw them: a young man, maybe 15 or 16 years old, and dressed in tights – a suit archers usually wear; and a priestess, probably two years older than her archer companion, and has white locks tied up in a ponytail. She then looked up, and then scanned her surrounding. "The inn? But how…?"

The priestess smiled, "You're lucky we were still around when you were attacked. I would pressume you were there for a suicide mission, eh?"

Cyrina looked up into the ceiling, "Oh… now I remember…"

* * *

"_Oh shoot!" Cyrina muttered as the bones started assembling by themselves. She knows what this means: trouble. She tried to run to the exit, but there stood more trouble - soldier skeletons that were already mobbing and ready to attack. Cyrina gritted her teeth, "I never thought they'd gather up here…" She has no other choice; she attacked the first group of the skeletons moving towards her. "Get them before they get you!" She kept slashing, making her way out of the mob. As the mob cleared a little, she ran to the nearest corner and hid. The skeletons couldn't find her, so they made their way back. As the last of them disappeared into the darkness, Cyrina revealed herself and sighed. She was temporarily out of danger. "Now to find the other exit…"_

_The pyramid was a giant maze – a labyrinth where a wrong turn may be fatal. It was her second time going inside this maze, so navigating was fairly easy. Yet because of the soldier skeletons that were awaken, she had difficulty reaching the exit. She hid as a group of soldier skeletons passed. She silently sneaked away, avoiding the monsters as much as possible. As she found the exit to be safe, she made a run to it. She then felt something weird around her. As a cold breeze wafted her short hair, she quickly jumped away, evading a rusty sword which was supposed to pierce her back. She glanced behind her and saw the skeletons approaching, more violent and enraged. She made her fighting stance and prepared herself. The soldier skeletons attacked, one after another. "Take this!" she cried as she stabbed and slashed her foes. As her enemies attacked, she dodged, followed by a quick counterattack, reducing them into bones. But as she slowly diminishes her foes, more of them started appearing fast. Cyrina was already losing her strength, but the skeletons are still increasing in numbers. The soldier skeletons then started attacking once again. Cyrina ran away, dodging the swords and daggers flying. As she was nearing the exit, an arrow flies, hitting right where the stab Artemis made before. She falls as her balance losses. She pulled the arrow on her leg and glanced at the mob approaching. There she found among the soldiers skeletons a group of archer skeletons, already aiming towards her. She tried running away, but the arrows were too quick to evade. She slumped feebly on the cold floor, as her strength finally gave up. She looked up and saw one of the soldier skeletons ready to give the final attack. Cyrina closed her eyes as she prepared herself for that time… _

"_STOP!"_

_Out of nowhere, two silver arrows hit the skeleton straight on its head. The mob glanced at where the arrows came from. Cyrina opened her eyes and saw a figure standing not far from her. The skeletons started moving towards the other figure. She tried moving, but was unsuccessful because of her wounds. "Foolish…" she thought. He would never survive a mob this big. _

_A voice rang throughout the maze. Cyrina felt lightheaded as she heard that voice, almost like praying. And in a moment, a bright light emanated, wiping out a quarter of the mob. A shower of arrows followed, hitting some of the skeletons surrounding Cyrina. That figure then ran to Cyrina, quickly carrying her out of the mob. Cyrina was still unable to focus because of her weakness. As they were fleeing, she heard the same voice that was praying, and a bright light then covered the whole place…_

* * *

"And then I fainted there…" Cyrina thought as she flashbacked on that event. She looked at the figures standing beside her. "You two… saved me, right?" 

"That was really reckless, if you ask me," the young fellow commented.

Cyrina slowly sat up, ignoring the pain crawling on her arm. She then looked down, and out of the window, "… you should have left me to die than sacrificing yourselves to save me…"

She felt the archer smile, "At least you're alive to complain, and that's what counts."

"Hmp…" Cyrina snubbed, clutching the blanket.

"Well, now that you're awake, I better get some food for you," the priestess then turned back. She suddenly paused, "Oh, my bad. My name is Lucilla Felle from Payon. And that fellow is Brice Ceal," she said as he pointed at the archer beside Cyrina.

"Nice to meet you, uhh..."

"…they call me Cyrina"she said, still looking out of the window.

"Well then, I better get you a good breakfast to get you back on your feet. We don't want bums, do we?" Lucilla chuckled as she left the room.

Brice pulled a chair and sat down beside Cyrina. She glanced a moment at Brice, and quickly turned her face away.

"S-Say… how long have I been bedridden?"

Brice was surprised; yet, he looked up and thought for a second, "Well, probably about two days now. You've been asleep the whole time because of the wounds you got."

"Oh..." Cyrina stared at her blanket and sighed; she was not able to meet with her master Artemis. Brice immediately noticed this, "If you want something, you can tell me. Your foot isn't in the condition to move around that much." She then felt her foot ache for a moment. "Oh yeah… I was shot right here…" she thought as she remembers the monster that shot her leg. It doesn't hurt anymore, yet the memory makes it sore. She lay back, staring blankly at the sky.

-o-o-

"I must say… you're thinking quite recklessly these days." Lucilla said as she kept a piece of paper on her pocket.

The hooded person looked away. "I must be on my way. I'm sorry to burden you this much."

Lucilla shook her head, "Nay, it is no trouble. But… will you be alright? I mean… traveling there will be hard, especially now that…"

"The roads ahead of me are nothing. But I'm more concerned with her. She will have to leave soon, and I know she'll see him. If she does…"

"…Yes. I understand."

The stranger then bowed at Lucilla, and hurriedly left. Lucilla could only look as that person slowly disappearing in the desert. She quietly sighed, and proceeded to the inn.

-o-o-

Cyrina has just finished with her last spoonful of soup. She quietly put away the bowl on the table beside her bed and looked out of the window once again. She then noticed the clouds starting to form above. "...I guess rain will pour tomorrow," she thought, staring constantly above the heavens, wondering how strong the rain will be. Just then, a knock on the door snapped her back.

"Are you awake?"

"...Y-Yeah..."

The door opened, revealing the priestess. She sat down beside Cyrina, and there she noticed the dark clouds. "Oh... rain is coming, eh?"

"Yeah... quite a sight in a place like this," Cyrina whispered.

Lucilla then took out a paper from her pocket and gave it to Cyrina. Though reluctant, she accepted it. "A friend gave it to me. She left for a long journey, and only she knows when she'll return. As Cyrina heard the word "journey", she quickly opened the folded paper and read the contents. "...I see..." she held the paper to her chest as she felt a strange ache twisting within. Lucilla looked out once again; it was too much, she thought. She looked again at Cyrina, and this time she smiled, "You mustn't worry too much, you know... whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be just fine."

Cyrina could only look down; her vision was starting to blur again. "...I don't care. If she has to leave, then let her do so... like it mattered anyway..."

The priestess' smile died. "I see... get some rest now, alright?" Lucilla stood up and exited the room. Cyrina was left, almost in the brink of crying. She then bit her lip and punched her chest in dismay. Silence reigned in the room for a while. As she looked up once again, her eyes were now full of ire, the tears now afraid to fall, "In a week... I'll meet her once again.When that time comes...I have to ask her... I just have to..."


	4. Rain

As Lucilla raised her hand and whispered her chant, a small blue portal emanated from the ground. Afterwards, she glanced at Cyrina, "That's your ride. It leads to the lighthouse beacon, where you are supposed to meet her again. Be careful, because I won't heal you next time you get injured heavily, alright?" she grinned, seeing Cyrina's serious face again.

Cyrina only nodded as she walked to the portal.

"Take care now; we'll see you again soon!" Brice shouted, beaming happily.

Cyrina looked back and gave them a small nod. She stepped into the portal and there she was enveloped in a blue transparent film of energy. She then felt herself being lifted by an invisible force. In a blink of an eye, she saw herself standing in front of the empty lighthouse. She looked back and there she saw the great waters that connect the islands of Rune-Midgard. She stared blankly at the waters as she remembers what happened the day before…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_The lighthouse?" Lucilla asked as she stopped from drinking her tea._

_Cyrina looked at the cup in front of her. "That's right. Master Artemis headed to the lighthouse beacon. Our postponed meeting will be held there."_

_Lucilla looked at her tea and sighed. "I guess that's what the letter means. But what's with the face?"_

_Cyrina raised her cup to take a sip. It was a moment before she could answer, "I don't know… what I should do or tell her this time…"_

_The fair priestess looked straight at Cyrina, "I heard that you trained under her. I… happen to know her a little. She helped me for some time when I was still training as an acolyte," she started. As she looked again at Cyrina, she saw no change of expression. She continued, "I heard that she was a good fighter, an assassin with her own code; a fighter who was just as deadly, yet compassionate. But I heard she was quiet these days for unknown reasons."_

_Cyrina only looked without any emotion, "So what do you want me to do? Praise her? Jump for joy knowing those things?" she asked sarcastically._

"_No, not at all. I thought you want to know a little of your master from someone who worked with her before…" Seeing Cyrina's reaction, Lucilla decided to stop narrating. _

"_I don't care for whoever she is. I think it's useless anyway. After I become an assassin, I'll finish her off…" With that, she stood up and left._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I wonder if I can… really finish her…" she thought as she looked at the stiletto which her master gave her. It glinted as the ray of the sun hit its blade. This stiletto is a weapon used to defend her self; and Artemis taught her how to use it. But from what she sees on the blade, is countless blood coming from monsters and humans alike, who wish to end her life. She let out a sigh before she returned the dagger to its sheath. She stared once more at the vast waters ahead; it was too big to catch a glimpse of what was on the other side of that water.

Then, as she felt that familiar feeling, she looked back and saw a hooded person approaching. She glared at that person, knowing who was beneath that hood, "Master…"

"It was good of you to come, Cyrina," Artemis' voice was faint, yet it was clearly heard by her apprentice. Cyrina only looked at Artemis, not leaving her stand. Artemis noticed this quickly; she uncovered her hood from her head and stared at Cyrina.

"Tell me, Cyrina…" Artemis started, "Do you think you can make your move now?"

"What?" Cyrina was startled in this query. How could Artemis know her thoughts? Could her master know what she was planning beforehand?

"…From the look of your eyes, it seems I am right. But…" she slowly took out her jamadhar, ready to fight. Cyrina sensed it: her master is serious this time. She jumped high over Artemis and took out her dagger as well. She won't be off-guard this time, and definitely not cornered. Artemis stood still as she also sensed her opponent's next move.

The sun then hid behind the dark clouds, like it wanted to avoid being a witness to this event. The clouds stood still for the moment. And then, droplets of water fell; a shower started covering the whole area. Yet, the two remained unmoved. As a flash of thunder approached, a cry was heard aloud.

"Prepare yourself!" shouted Cyrina as she lunged to attack. But Artemis was ready; before Cyrina could pierce Artemis' chest, the latter blocked her dagger with perfect timing. But Cyrina refused to give in. She kept her stand, trying her best to make a hole on her master's chest. As she felt this, Artemis then quickly released her hold on Cyrina, and jumped above her. "I'm not done yet!" Cyrina quickly regained foot and charged towards Artemis, who had just set foot on the ground. But Artemis easily dodged the slashes that Cyrina made.

"You… you… why… why!" Cyrina thought as she charged blindly at her guardian: the one who took care of her the time she lost her memory. "You don't…no… you never talked to me about who I really am – about my past, my family or friends, or where I came from. You never even told me my real name yet! WHY?"

"She's bringing this to herself. If only she can figure out what was wrong with her…" Artemis thought as she continued defending and dodging Cyrina's attacks. As Cyrina lunged again, she accidentally knocks Artemis' right hand, hitting the protective gauntlet on her hand. At that instant the gauntlet fell, she spots an unusual sight: a strange lavender tattoo was embossed on her hand. Artemis quickly covers her hand while she backs away from Cyrina.

As soon as Cyrina noticed that tattoo, she felt weird enough that she forgot her anger on Artemis. She stepped forward, curious of what she saw.

"…that tattoo…"

Artemis scowled "It is nothing. Do not pay attention to it."

"But… that tattoo…"

"I said don't mind it! Stay focused, Cyrina!" Artemis could no longer contain her irritation. At that instant, Cyrina remembered her anger over her master. She rushed blindly and kept slashing all the way. As Artemis regained her form, she starts focusing her energy.

"She's losing it again…" Artemis thought, as she easily dodged every attack Cyrina gives. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, and finally made her move. As Cyrina charged forward, she caught Cyrina's hand and flipped her on her back. Cyrina didn't expect this, so she fell badly on the damp concrete. She felt a sharp sting on her torso; she quickly clutched it and stood up, ignoring the pain. Artemis noticed it, yet she didn't help Cyrina. Cyrina prepared herself as she attacked Artemis once again. This time, Artemis quickly disappeared. Cyrina stopped at her feet and sensed her surroundings. "Show yourself… show yourself… and face me!" Then, she felt a slight breeze from behind her. But as she turned to check, it was too late. "I won't let you make another move…" Cyrina heard Artemis' voice. And then, the sound of the jamadhar; which seemed to be a pounding tone over and over. Her vision darkened, as she felt her body became heavy. She fell on the floor, her eyes wide open, yet it was blank.

"What… just happened…" her voice seemed as faint as the sound the drizzle creates. She focused the remains of her strength on her vision, which was starting to blur. There, she saw Artemis picked up her gauntlet, yet she didn't wear it. She then felt Artemis approaching. Hard as she might, she was not able to move a single muscle. She then realized she was beaten; she was defeated once more. She looked up and saw her master kneeling down. She tried to talk, but was too weak to do so. As her strength started fainting, she heard a small voice, "You still have a long way… find your home…" And with one final glance, she saw her master leave.

"Why…"

The drizzle then became a strong rain; so strong that Cyrina was unable to hear her own cry.


	5. Awakening Voice

_**Author's note: **It's been some years since I last did some writing. I've been quite busy that I had stopped writing (or even creative thinking, at the least). I would really apologize if my next chapters would seem "full of holes". It has really been that long since I've done any writing, so I'm still getting my brains on the road, so to speak. This chapter has been finished a long time ago, but I only got to post it now because (unfortunately) I got lazy. Anyway, on with the story…_

* * *

_Cyrina took another step on the long flight of stairs that almost took her to the sky. She kept on climbing up, yet she doesn't feel any fatigue. She even felt somewhat… blissful. As she reached the last of the stairs, she was dumbfounded at the site in front of her: trees wearing pink flowers were scattered everywhere, giving the whole place such beauty. The wind enjoys the time dancing with these trees. In response, the trees let loose of some of the flowers' petals and let it fly with the wind, and to the sky. It was a beautiful scene. _

"…_I saw this before… this… this is…"_

* * *

"Huh…?" Cyrina was startled at the cold towel resting on her forehead. As she slowly felt at ease, she stared at the ceiling, looking at the cracks and chips that decorated it. She sat up and removed the towel from her forehead. She then scanned the room she was in. 

"Back at the inn. Lucky me…" she whispered, a tone of sarcasm within these thoughts. Noticing the small basin of water beside her bed, she tossed the towel on the basin, and started getting up. She went to her dresser and searched for something to wear. Inside, she found a simple white cotton shirt and a vest which color has faded from its original navy-blue. She also found her tan colored cardi pants that were fairly new. She then inspected her look on the wall mirror, checking the details of her appearance. She looked at her straw-golden hair which was a half inch short to her shoulder, and pouted as she examined it carefully: it was… terrible and unruly. "Oh, the heck," she muttered as she hand-combed her hair and quickly exited.

She yawned carelessly as she went down to the main lobby of the inn. There, she found Alba, busy as always on his job. She walked silently towards the exit, trying not to interrupt on his work.

"I knew you'd be awake sooner!"

Cyrina paused as she heard the voice. As she looked back, she saw Alba standing behind her smiling. Cyrina let out an uneasy grin.

* * *

Cyrina was only quiet as she sat on an empty table at the inn. Alba was in the kitchen getting something for her to eat. As she waited for her meal, she quietly looked around the dining area. Not much people were eating as usual, and this gave her some peace of mind. Soon enough, Alba came with a meal tray; the aroma of the food already reached her nostrils even before the plate was seen. 

"You should've just called out if you want anything from me," Alba said as he placed a plate of roasted meat with potatoes and carrots on the table. Cyrina stared at the wonderful meal in front of her. She was quite hungry now, she thought. And after a while of restraint, she helped herself with the small feast. Alba only sighed, "Well, at least you're alright now. I was kind of worried when you were brought here the other day. You were all bruised up and wounded…"

"About that…" Cyrina paused.

"Huh? About what?"

Cyrina looked seriously at Alba, "Who brought me back here? Was it…"

Alba shook his head, "Not her. It was actually an old guy from the Comodo beach. He said someone found you unconscious near the lighthouse. That person brought you to the old man, and the old man took you here, thinking we might know you. You were lucky; if he hadn't found you on time, you might've died."

"I see. Thanks." Cyrina said as she looked at her meal. After what he said, she doesn't feel like finishing it anymore.

Alba looked at Cyrina, observing her reactions carefully. After a moment of silence, he let out a sigh and stood up, "I'll go back to work now. And finish eating that meal, ok?" He said, leaving behind a slight beam on his face.

Cyrina felt like sulking. She just sighed and started once again on her food.

* * *

"Crap… I was pounded really badly by master's favorite technique," Cyrina moped, her head leaning beside a wooden box. She was now sitting idly at the back of the inn, doing nothing but watch the sky. The sky was clear and blue now. Compared two days ago, it was dark and gloomy, and the rain was sobbing itself to dry. And that day, Artemis disappeared. She left without any word; not even a scolding. But there is something else that disturbs her very much. Those words that she heard before she passed out: 

"_You still have a long way… find your home…_"

The voice was so gentle, yet it seemed so far; too distant to reach. She even thought it was from Artemis, but it wasn't. It actually sounded more like… she knew that voice from a long time ago. She sighed as another cloud covered the sun. It was only for a moment, yet it seemed like forever till the sun shone again. "This daydreaming will bring me nothing," Cyrina sighed. She then decided to head to the pub to take a drink.

She stood up and dusted the dirt from her pants when she noticed Alba coming out from the kitchen with a bag of rubbish. She tried ignoring him, yet, "Hey, Cy! Are you going somewhere?"

Cyrina slightly nodded, "Y-Yeah, kind of."

Alba beamed, "Oh, ok then. By the way, could you drop by the pub and get that wine from Pops? We really need it later for some folks here."

"Sure… I'll get it," Cyrina smiled, yet deep inside, she was a little upset. She had never felt this sluggish in her life. She thumped her head a few times, thinking it could take out the funny thoughts running inside her head. And after a while, she headed to the pub.

* * *

_The only thing I remembered that day was a thick fog and a rainy day… an inferno raging from afar… and a hand reaching out. And when I woke up, I have forgotten my past…who I was… all was blank… _

* * *

Cyrina snapped back from her daydream. She hated this mood of hers – when she starts thinking about her little past. But every time she tried digging her head for answers, it always led to a dead end. She took another drink of her mild ale, and sighed ever deeply. She then noticed the bartender standing over the cupboard, whistling while busy storing some of the clean wineglasses. 

"Hey pops… can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure," the bartender said as he moved to the counter, wiping another wineglass. "Anything wrong, missy?"

Cyrina couldn't get her guts to ask; she then sighed and looked at the old man, "I-Is there… did master left anything behind; I mean, any note or word before she left? She kinda…" she looked down, trying to hide her annoyance over her master.

Old Pops looked up, as if he was thinking of something. "Nope, sorry. She didn't left anything. She just passed by here and drank her favorite wine. That's it…"

"I see. Thanks anyway," she replied. She then thought once more, "Hey, what's her favorite wine?"

He was quite surprised, "What? You don't know her favorite wine?"

"Well… it's not like she talked to me about her likes…" Cyrina thought, looking away from the bartender to hide her light pink cheeks.

He went back to the cupboard and got a bottle of wine from it. The bartender showed the bottle to Cyrina, which the latter looked. She was surprised; etched on the bottom of the bottle was a name 'Warping Wizard'.

"'Warping Wizard?' Hey, what's this?" she said as she pointed on the name.

"Oh that? It's a name of a restaurant. The wine maker who made this kind of wine etches the name of the restaurant where it was supposed to be delivered. If I'm not mistaken… that restaurant is in Geffen," he replied as he wiped the counter and took back the bottle to the shelf.

"Geffen, huh?" her elbow was now leaning on the newly cleaned counter, pondering for a while. "That woman…"

She then stood up and started leaving. She then remembered something else, "Hey, Pops! Alba said he needs the wine now."

"Wine? Oh!" he hurried to the storage room and got two bottles of red wine, top class from the way it was sealed. After giving her thanks and a few zenies, Cyrina left the pub.

* * *

"Thanks a lot for coming, and have a safe trip!" Alba said as he bowed politely to the guests leaving. He then noticed Cyrina, all dressed up with her traveling cloak and bag on her hand. "Leaving already? I don't think you can leave with that kind of condition." 

"Heh, you don't know me well enough. I can survive," she grinned. She then handed three pieces of gold zenies to Alba and started leaving. "Thanks for the lodging."

"When are you coming back?"

Cyrina stopped. There was silence. And then she chuckled softly, "Just keep my room tidy. I'll be back soon."

Alba smiled, "Be careful on your trip."

She smiled back and then stepped out of the inn, into the streets of Morroc.

"… Now I know where she is…"


End file.
